Mirror
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: If you every want to see the other side of the mirror just go through it. Eventually JS
1. Finding Myself

The Other Side of the Mirror

Finding Myself

It had been a long time ago. Father didn't talk about it anymore. Well, he hadn't since I was five. He thinks I don't know, but a five year old can understand a lot more than they let on. I didn't have any contact with my homeland until I was fourteen. I said the words from my mother's book.

"Sarah, if you ever want to see your real home, just say the right words," she had whispered before she left. She had stepped through my mirror. The only thing I don't remember is the other figure with her.

Now, I stood in front of my father, I was twenty years old and asking him who he really was. He was so surprised by my question he dropped his coffee mug. Flicking my wrist the coffee stopped falling and reversed. It set itself down on the table and I looked to my father.

He sighed. I wasn't leaving until he told me the truth. "Sarah, do you know where your mother is?" he asked.

"Yes, she's in the Underground," I answered simply.

"How do you-"

"I wished Toby away, dad. I ran the Labyrinth and got him back. Mom was right, and I said the right words. Now, tell me who you really are," I said defiantly.

"A mortal that fell in love with your mother," he said, bowing his head. I was stunned to my spot. I sat on the couch, nearest to me. "Sarah, I have to tell you, I'm not your real father," he confessed.

"WHAT?!"

"Your real father died trying to protect your mother," he told me. I held my head in confusion, "Your mother fled the Underground, I found her and pity struck my heart. I took her in, by then she was already with child. Also, Sarah you are not an only child. You have an older sister. Her and your mother lived with me until you were five. Her land was safe again and she had to return to it. She left you with me as a gift to remember her by. She didn't want you to go through what she went through," my father of twenty years had unshed tears in his eyes.

"And the mirror?" I asked, knowing he'd know about that too.

"She enchanted it, she and her kin could travel through it, but after she left through it she closed it off. Only a being with powers like hers can re-enchant it," he explained.

"Of course, that's why all my friends could get through, I brought them through," I said to myself, he looked at me confused. I looked up. "I have to go back, I'm going to figure this out," I consented. He looked even more saddened. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "No matter what, you will always be my father," I whispered. He hugged me back.

--

I stared at it's glossy face. Green eyes stared back at me. I had braided my raven hair and wearing a peasant shirt and jeans. "It's now or never," I whispered. I put my palm against cool surface of the mirror. "Take me to my real home!" I told the mirror. It glowed brightly and the light enveloped me. I just prayed it didn't take me to the Labyrinth.

--

"Who in the name of the fates are you?!" a very surprised voice asked. I had landed very ungracefully on a stone floor. I groaned and sat up. In front of me was a woman about five inches taller than me. She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Those were things I really wasn't focusing on though.

Two centimeters from my neck was the point of a very sharp sword. The woman held the hilt tightly. I backed away a bit and it followed me, "Excuse me but could you please remove that?" I asked pleadingly. She frowned.

"First tell me who you are," she said and kept the sword to my neck. I rubbed my head.

"My name is Sarah Williams," a said with a growl. Her eyes widened and she withdrew the sword.

"You're Sarah?! How could that be? Mother told me you disappeared," she stuttered.

"Well, obviously I didn't disappear, 'cuz I'm sitting right here in front of. Speaking of which would you mind helping me up?" I asked. She grasped my hand and hauled me up.

"What's your middle name?" she asked skeptically. I sighed in frustration.

"If you must know it's Carol," I answered her question. I was then swept into the tightest bear hug I have ever experienced.

"It is you!" the girl said happily. "Mother will be so happy! I must take you to see her! Now!" she then grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her. I then took that chance to notice the girls attire. She wore dark brown breeches and cream colored tunic. On her feet were brown boots.

She dragged me past bewildered servants and closed doors until we reached a large white door. She knocked three times. There was answer to enter and she pushed the door open. I was then pulled inside.

"Mother!" the girl yelled.

"Selena do not yell," an older woman, sitting at the table near the window, chided. She then looked over to where we were standing. Her eyes met mine and she gasped, as did I. She had raven brown hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a light blue gown that reached the ground around her ankle. On the table in front of her were various books and papers.

"Sarah? Is that you?" the woman asked as she stood up not caring if some of her papers fell to the floor. Selena pushed on my back and I walked forwards a little. The woman in front of me walked forward also until she was about two feet away from me. I could see tears swelling in her eyes. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady," she commented with a smile.

"Are you for real?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid sentence when it left my mouth. She nodded. I stepped forward again and found myself in her arms with tears streaming down my face. I felt warm tears hit my shoulder.

"I never wanted you to get caught up in all this," the older woman confessed. "Did your father tell you?" she asked.

"Actually I kinda forced him to tell me and um, mom, I wished my step brother away," I said as we pulled apart. An expression of surprise crossed her face.

"You did?" Selena asked from behind the two. "Did you win?" she asked. I nodded. "That's so cool! Did you know you are the only one who has ever beaten the Goblin King?"

"We heard that one girl had beaten his Labyrinth, but I never thought in a million years you would come back to me," my mother said. I then thought for a moment.

"I know this is kind of a stupid question but what is your real name?" I asked bluntly. She chuckled.

"Queen Ellanore Fristar Opal," she said, "You would probably know me better as Cinderella," she commented. My eyes widened like plates.

"You're Cinderella?! But that would make you over, like, really old," I said dumbly.

"We Fae are immortal and don't age Sarah. The brother's Grimm were and are Fae, in fact they're my cousins. And almost everything in that story is true except for the Fairy godmother part. That part was done by a fairy I had caught and it was allowed to grant me a wish," the queen explained.

"Dad told me that he wasn't my real father," I began then a sad expression began to form on my mothers features.

"Yes your father was quote 'prince charming' but he died fifteen years ago," she said with a said smile.

"Then that would make me," I began and didn't get to finish before comprehension hit me with full force.

"Yes Sarah," Selena said coming up beside me, "You are full Fae and after tonight your magic will come to you," she smiled. It was then that the information was to much and I decided to take a break from consciousness.

--------------------------

Authoress: YES I'M STARTING ANOTHER ONE!! Because I'm bored and have no life

Zoe: At least we agree on something.

Authoress: I promise I will not neglect any of my other stories just please REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat! Actually I own Selena, Ellanore, and the Story Line! SO BOOYA LAWYERS!!

Authoress: By the way Fae are immortal but can be killed by iron! As always.

All: R & R!!


	2. Finding My Choice

**Mirror**

**Finding My Choice**

I woke up unpleasantly. Of course I fell asleep unpleasantly too. I woke up to two red-gold eyes staring down at me. I yelped, sat up, and scooted away from the thing, almost falling off the plush blue eyes.

The thing was lizard looking with purple and blue scales all over it's back, neck, and head. On it's belly was a soft green color. It was about the size of a small poodle. It beat it's violet colored wings and ascended into the air. It hovered over to me and stopped about a foot from my head. The thing made a cooing sound and realization hit me.

"You must be a dragon," I said and reached up. I brushed my fingers over it's scaly head. He must have understood me because he snuggled his head into my hand. I grabbed it gently out of the air and brought it onto my lap. I took a look around the room I was in. The sun was starting to rise over the hills outside.

"How curious," a male voice said. My eyes darted to the door. Leaning against the door frame was a orange haired, browned eyed man about two inches taller than I. "Sorry to interrupt," he said and bowed lowly, "But Jax usually isn't that friendly with people," he pointed to the dragon in my lap. "He's very good at causing mischief around the castle," the dragon hissed at him then snuggled deeper in my arms.

"Usually first meetings have introductions," I said, "But I've only been here a short time, what do I know," I sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm Oric, and I'm your step-cousin," he said. "Well one of them at least," he thought, "Let's just say I'm the nicest," he winked at me.

"You are not!" a voice yelled and pushed him through the door. He stumbled forward and standing in the doorway was a ticked off man. He also had orange hair but his eyes were a jade color. The newcomer then seemed to notice me. "Oh hello, cousin, I'm-"

"A pain," Oric muttered as he dusted himself off. The other threw a glare at him and I had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"My name is Drem," the interrupted man finished.

"Yes and we are your twin step-cousins," Oric said and slapped his brother on the back. He was taking by surprise and stumbled forward.

"So you are my mother's step-sister's boys, right?" I asked.

"Actually there are four of us," a crisp voice interrupted before the twins could answer. I looked to the door again and almost rolled my eyes, 'Another one?'.

"Lady Sarah, this is our older brother William," Drem said and pointed to the blonde haired, blue eyed man at the door. He bowed. I must have had a confused look on my face because he started to explain some things to me.

"You are familiar with the tale of Cinderella, are you not?" he asked. I nodded. "Well it was said that your mother had two evil step-sisters, when in all actuality she had one evil and one forever silent. When the mother and sister were banished from the sister the silent sister, our mother, was invited to stay in the palace. She fell in love with a knight and well love is a beautiful thing," he finished. I smiled.

"But you said there were four of you," I pointed out.

"Seth is probably out playing with his dragons somewhere," Drem said.

"Seth is the youngest of us, in your world he would probably be about ten," Oric said.

"Hey, who said you three could come and disturb the lady's sleeping?!" Selena yelled and pushed her way through the boys. "What is with men and just barging in?"

"And what is with women and worrying about their beauty rest? Even though they don't need it," Drem asked.

"Nice way of putting a compliment in the jaws of a insult," Selena retorted. She walked over to me, "How are you feeling dear? I was kinda worried when you just slipped out of consciousness."

"What?" Oric asked and the three circled around the bed.

"You fainted, we are very sorry for waking you," Drem started to apologize.

"You should go back to sleep," William chided. Jax hissed at them. Selena then noticed him. She laughed and pet his head.

"I was looking for you, little one," she pulled something out of her pocket. She tossed it to the dragon and he caught it in his mouth and munched it up happily. It was then I noted that she threw him pop-corn. I would ask later. "No, my sister does not need anymore rest at all, she's slept for about twelve hours. That's quite enough," Selena said.

"Twelve hours?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes and in about twenty three minutes you will receive your full Fae-ship," Selena said, pointing to the clock in the corner of the room. Thirteen green numbers leered back at her. It gave her slight chills. "Oh, but if you do not want to become Fae all you have to do is walk back through the mirror. You can never stay here over thirteen hours if you don't want to become Fae. Once you become Fae you can never cross over again. I brought the mirror to this room for your choice," she said with a sad smile.

"It's your choice, Lady," Drem said and motioned for the other three to leave.

"I really don't want to be here if you choose to go, if you don't mind," Selena said. The four left and suddenly I felt very alone, barren, and lost. The mirror was indeed leaning against the farthest wall from the door.

Setting the now purring and sleeping Jax down on the bed and approached the mirror. Looking at the clock again I grimaced. Twenty minutes. I examined the mirror. On the edges were carvings of dragons and faeries. The silvery surface just stared back at me.

If I stayed I would have a new family. Sure I would miss Toby, my father, and maybe Karen. It just seemed right here. I felt at home. Somehow I felt like I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I wiped the dust off the top of the mirror and sat down cross legged in front of the mirror.

The sunlight started to enter the room. It filtered through the bed curtains and sent a cream colored light around the light. I smiled got up. I found a small piece of parchment and a quill. Taking the blue ribbon that I had put in my hair the other morning, I tied around the message when I was done.

I looked at the clock again. Two minutes. I held my breathe and slipped my hand and the message through the mirror. I knew I set it right on top of my desk. I set a small prayer with it and pulled my hand out.

I stared out the window and let the morning sun hit me. The clock chimed thirteen o'clock and a sense of déjà vu hit me. I pushed it away and felt a rush of warmth flow to every tip of my body.

"So this is what it feels like?" I asked the silence. "The old has gone and the new has come," I quoted an old scripture.

--

Richard felt this incredible urge to go to his daughter's room. He entered it. He then spotted the small piece of parchment. He unrolled it and read. Tears stung his eyes, but he smiled none the less.

The sun peeked up over the other houses. It cast a cream colored look around once Sarah's room. Richard grasped the small ribbon. He felt it. Time was slowly erasing Sarah from the Aboveground world. Luckily time felt pity for the man and left him keep his memories of, maybe not his real daughter, but the girl that made a real difference in his wonderful life.

Before him the mirror disappeared and any trances of Sarah Williams disappeared. He held the ribbon tightly though. He would not let that go. The small parchment slipped from his fingers.

Daddy-

Remember, no matter where I go, who I see, or what I do you will always and forever be my father.

-Sarah

-----------------------------

Authoress: Wow, that was really good if I do say so myself.

Zoe: (grumbles) ok, So it was good, big deal!

Authoress: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything owned by Jim Henson. It's so hard being green.


	3. Finding My Way

Mirror

Finding My Way

"Come Sarah, you've got to be faster than that," Selena called from in front of me. She ran a few yards in front of me. Behind me was a energetic Jax. I ran a little faster. My casual light purple dress luckily wasn't weighing me down.

"Selena slow down!" I yelled back. I heard her laugh. "You better not be laughing at me!"

"Oh get over yourself, little sister," she said as I caught up with her. I bent over tried to catch my breath. We stood in front of two large gold doors.

"Where -huff- are we?" I asked. She smiled mischievously and threw open the doors. I gasped. In front and bellow me with two curved staircases going down to it was a larger than life ballroom. At the far end I could see a stage. There were large balcony doors leading to the balconies looking over mother's kingdom. The walls were painted a silver color. And three crystal chandeliers hung symmetrical down the axis of the roof.

I was so caught up in awe I didn't feel Selena pull my hand until she jerked me forward. Blinking my eyes to make sure it was real, I just couldn't believe it.

"They say it's the grandest in all the thirteen kingdoms," Selena boasted. I smiled.

"And it's the room we are using to introduce you back into this kingdom," we turned to our mother.

"What?! Really?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her. She embraced me back.

"Jax, stop hovering around the chandeliers and come down here, we can't have you accidentally knocking one down," Selena yelled to the playful creature flying around the first crystal chandelier. Sarah giggled.

"Jax, come here sweety," I called up to it. He cooed and dived towards me. I caught him with a laugh.

"I think Sarah has found her protector," my mother commented. I looked to her confused. Selena's face lit up.

"Please, someone, clue me in," I pouted.

"Why, Sarah, I can't believe it, you've been here a full three days and you still haven't figured it out," Selena teased, "Our mother is the Dragon Queen, which makes you the Dragon Princess," she came up behind me. I looked down at Jax.

"Selena why don't you show her, Tennith," my mother said. "I have a ball to plan," she said and walked away. Selena again jerked my hand and led me to the balcony. We walked out onto the white balcony.

"Please don't get scared, Tennith is my best friend in the whole world," she said. She faced the rail and made a high pitched whistling sound. We waited for about a minute then a giant green and blue thing shot up in front of us. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming in surprise. It circled for a moment before landing lightly on the balcony. I was so caught up in why the balcony didn't break that I didn't notice Selena go up to him.

"He is yours?" I asked.

"Well, he's not my property, he can leave whenever he wishes, but he is my protector and to a dragon that is a very high honor," she explained. The dragon was about the size of a bus, from tip to tail. "He's not in his biggest stage yet though."

"Jax will become that?" I asked, my sister nodded. Jax cooed.

"Care for a ride?" she asked, "I have to deliver some invitations," she said and flicked her wrist. In her hand appeared about five silver envelopes. I smiled.

"Can I try?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For future references, Sarah, you don't have to ask," she smirked. I flicked my wrist and my clothes changed to that of tan breeches and a white poets shirt. "You are getting better by the hour," she commented and jumped up on the dragons back. I approached the thing with caution. It bowed it's head in respect. I smiled and with Selena's help climbed on it's back.

"Where to first?"

"The Elves," she said and put a hand on Tennith's back. The dragon roared and took flight. I held onto my big sister and we flew over the land.

-About two hours later-

"One more letter," Selena motioned to the silver envelope in her hand.

"Who's it too?" I asked curiously. She handed it back to me. I read the label and gasped. In gold, swirling letters was the name, 'Jareth, the Goblin King'. "Mother is inviting him?!"

"Of course," she said. It seemed like they were friends so I didn't question anything else. "Would you like to stay on Tennith while I give this to him?" she asked, sensing my tension. I nodded in thanks. I looked down and we were already traveling over the Labyrinth. It was more lush than I remembered. "Tennith, get me close to the window dear please," there was roar as a reply and we flew lower.

As if life hadn't given me enough surprises that day it gave me yet another one. The goblin city was completely different from last time. The castle was now a large gray and brown stoned castle standing over a beautiful kept garden. The city was now a cleaner city with cobblestone streets and tan buildings. Not a speck of filth was anywhere. The junkyard was nowhere in sight.

"I'll be off," Selena said.

"What?" I started, too late. She jumped off Tennith's back and landed on the throne room balcony. She waved. "She is so graceful," I thought aloud.

'I know, isn't she?' a voice said inside my head. I jumped. 'Oh please don't be scared princess, I'm Tennith,' a soft but strong voice said.

"You can talk?"

'Sort of, all royalties of dragons can talk and converse with dragons,' the dragon said. 'I've been with Princess Selena since she was two. She cried on my shoulder, I laughed with her, and she loved me,' he said. I smiled down at him. 'The little one in your arms will soon learn how to talk, just give him time,' I looked down at the little sleeping creature in my arms.

-Inside the Goblin Throne Room-

(Authoress' POV)

Selena pushed the balcony doors open. "Hey Jareth! You home, or do I have to talk to one of your lackeys?" she called.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here," a bored voice said from the throne. Selena smirked. She threw the envelope like a frisbee and Jareth expertly.

"My sister has come back and you are coming to the ball in honor of her," the blonde girl said simply.

"What makes you so sure I'll go?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. Selena looked around disbelievingly.

"Well consider this, you can stay here surrounded by goblins and get beat by me later or you can come make me, my sister, and my mother happy and have some fun too," she said cheekily.

"Fine," he huffed. Snapping his fingers a goblin butler showed up. "Take the invitation and make sure I'm ready on the date it says," he told it. It nodded and disappeared.

"Gee, don't act so excited," Selena said sarcastically. She then walked away towards the balcony. "See you in a couple days Jareth" she said. He rolled his eyes. She went out and jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly on Tennith's back.

(Sarah's POV)

"Miss me?" Selena asked. I laughed.

"Let's just go home ok?"

"As you wish," she said and Tennith headed towards home.

-------

Authoress: I want more reviews (pout)

Zoe: Oh grow up

Authoress: I can't, I live in Neverland!

Jareth: (opens mouth)

Authoress: Has nothing to do with Micheal Jackson

Jareth: (closes mouth)

ALL: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Finding My Courage

Authoress: (yawn) Just to tell you guys this is all my life

Zoe: Unfortunately this is all my life. Period

Jareth: Don't assume! This is not my life I swear!!

Authoress: Yeah right

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Mirror

Finding my Courage

"I don't know if I can do this," I said.

"Do what?" my sister asked impatiently.

"This whole ball thing! What if I screw up? What if they don't like me? What if Jareth is still mad at me?"

"Arms up," the seamstress said and I held my arms out to my sides. I stood on a pedestal, Selena sat in front of me on a dark red stool, and a busying older woman kept doing circles around me, taking measurements.

"Sarah," Selena said sternly, getting up from her seat. "You need to calm down, take a deep breath and, snap out of it! You'll be fine. You're a dragon princess. It is very hard to sway us, scare us, or mess us up." The seamstress muttered something.

"Alright, but protect me from the wrath of the Goblin King," this was said in fake fear and we both laughed.

"Done," the seamstress said aloud. The one word was said with such force it knocked us out of our laughing. "Look in the mirror, child," the old woman said and pointed to a silver and gold mirror in the corner. I stepped down from the pedestal and approached the mirror.

I gasped as I looked at the person I didn't recognize. A girl with chestnut hair looked back at me. A dress had appeared on my form. I wore a long white and purple dress. The skirt had a design of purple dragon flying. The sleeves started just below my shoulders and billowed out in see three material. (AN: NO FREAKIN PUFFINESS) Slightly below the dragon in small words was the word 'Faysha'. I saw this and looked at the woman curiously.

"In Dracan, a almost dead language, it means 'Dreamer'. Never forget your dreams, child," the woman smiled to me. I smiled back at her.

"Alright Sarah put the dress away we need to give you your wings," Selena said mischievously. My mouth hung open.

"Did I hear you right?" I asked.

"Yes, m'lady all the royalty of dragons had wings for emergencies, but now they are mostly for show. Showing beauty, grace, and power. You'll notice your dress has no back, so your wings will fit nicely."

I processed this information in small bit then a big smile broke out on my face. I had wings! I closed my eyes and concentrated. The dress disappeared and was replaced by a simpler one with no back.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the lady as we ran off. She waved good bye at the door frame.

"Concentrate," Selena said for the twentieth time. She paced in front of me. It was aggravating.

"Selena stop your pacing or I'll blow you into the next room," I growled. Then I covered my mouth. Had I said that?!

"See, your tapping into your anger. That's not the right emotion to tap into," she said. She didn't seem fazed by the threat, though she stopped pacing.

I closed my eyes again. Think of the wind. The currents taking me higher into the clouds and air. I felt an itch on my back.

"See, that's all you had to do," I heard Selena say and I opened my eyes. On my back were to new appendages. They were scarlet and violet wings. I brought the tip of one in front of me. It felt scaly to the touch.

"They're beautiful!" I praised.

"Yup, and that's what you will be wearing to the ball. We both go in our wings and dresses. This is so great," she went starry eyed and I rolled my eyes. "I'll get to show up that prissy Vampire princess and maybe get revenge on some of the countesses who had a hand in the blind date crap," she said and I could see her eyes shade over with a red color.

I learned about this. The dragon people, or Draconions, show how they're feeling in many ways. Their eyes can change color along with wings, if they had any. This really only happens if the emotion is intense.

"Selena, now who's tapping into the wrong emotion?" I chided. She unclenched her fists and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, but usually when you go on a blind date you at least know you're going on one," she said with a sigh. She then turned to me. "You ready for tonight?"

"You shouldn't ask me that," I said and fingered the tip of my left wing. The floor then became very interesting. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of my older sister.

"Sarah, never forget that you have the courage of dragons running through your veins," she said wisely. I smiled. We shared a family hug. "Now let's get ourselves ready!" she pepped up rather quickly.

"I hope you never change," I told her.

"Don't worry Sarah, forever cannot stop me from being myself," she said triumphantly.

"Forever, that's not long at all," I whispered to myself as she walked to the closet get her dress.

Selena's dress was a crimson color with a black dragon sleeping on the skirt. It was a lot like mine. Except the word on hers was 'Lillin'. It meant bravery. I need more of that right now.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. What comes next?! Oh God I was so nervous. The blonde next to me had a large smile on her face. I'm glad she was happy about this.

"Sarah, we step out, the crowd notices, the guy announces us, and then we go down stairs to have some fun!" she told me reassuringly.

Oh yeah, that solved all my problems! Grr. What happens when I see Jareth? If he even came. What if I fall down the stairs? Hell, what if they girls hate me anyway?

"Sarah, your wings," she reminded me.

"Oh, sorry," I closed my eyes and I felt the two scaled, but leathery wings appear on my back. I felt my hand squeezed and I looked to my sister.

"Just call me if you need me. We dragon sisters have to stick together," she said. Light flood the hallway as the giant white and gold doors opened to the balcony of the stairwell.

The chatting in the ballroom stopped and so did my heart. So many people. Even though my hair was tied back I felt like weight was just tossed on my head. Oh yeah, that's right, the silver tiara that sat on my head was kinda heavy.

"The Princesses Selena Reahune," Selena curtsied and turned to me. She interrupted the speaker.

"And my returned sister, Sarah Carol," she said and curtsied. I shot her a glare then looked out to the audience. They were bowing and curtsying too. It was rather shocking. What was more shocking was the figure that stood in the far corner. He was not bowing. He was holding a goblet that looked to be almost dropped. I couldn't help but smirk at the surprised look on the Goblin King's face.

"Let go Sarah, we must meet the people," Selena whispered from behind me. I tore my eyes from Jareth's and went down the stairs with my sister.

"Mother," we both said, like we practiced, as we curtsied to our mother. She nodded her head and motioned to the seats to her side. As we sat down and watched the people begin dancing again I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Stressful?" my mother asked.

"You have no idea," I said. I sat up straight again as some people came up to my mother.

"Your majesties," the four boys in front of us bowed and I smiled.

"May the cousins get the first dance," Drem said. I smiled and got up. I turned to mother and she nodded in permission. I placed my hand in Drems and we walked out onto the dance floor.

"Thank you so much, I'm so uptight," I confessed.

"Why, princess?" he asked.

"First, we are related, no formalities. Second the Goblin King is here and I don't know if I could face him. Again," I told him.

"Well, Sarah," he emphasized my name and I smiled, "He can't do anything, while he's in our territory," he pointed out. He twirled me.

"True," I said.

"By the way, would you like to meet our youngest brother?" he asked. My smile grew. "I'll take that as a yes," he twirled me again and when I turned around I was met by a little boy that only reach my waist.

"Well, hello there, you must be Seth," I said. The little boy blush. "Would you like to dance?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, princess," he said quietly.

"You can call me Sarah," I told him, he seemed to calm down. I put my hands on his shoulder and hid hand on my waist.

I bet it was a strange, but cute, sight. He seemed to loosen up a little. I smiled down at him and he smiled back. We dance for a while.

"May I steal the lady away from you young lord?" a deep voice said. A voice I knew all too well. I prayed that the ten year old would just say no. Nope. Seth nodded and put my hand into a gloved one. I tensed up and my eyes went to floor next to me. "Are you going to stare at floor the whole time, _your majesty_?" he asked.

"If I must," I retorted, not taking my eyes away from the tile floor.

"Ah, so there is the fire," he said and I knew he was smirking. My wings turned into fire colors. I turned my head and my eyes met his. I knew they had turned a dark violet or red.

"Don't toy with me," I growled.

"Why would I toy with a royal?" he said innocently and held out his other hand. Not to make a scene I put my hand in his. We started dancing. Sensing my nerves, my wings turned into an icy blue.

"So you decided to come," I tried to start a conversation.

"I didn't even read the invite, if I knew it had your name in it," he paused, "I still would have come," he said.

"Believe it or not," I began slowly. This was going to be hard to say, "I'm glad you came," I let it out. One of his eyebrows raised. "Oh don't give me that. This is why I didn't want to talk to you. I feel like I'm being judged," I said.

"You're of royalty now, we are always being judged," he commented.

"But by each other? The least we could do is be better than the others," I said in all honestly.

"Why are you glad I came?" he asked. I was caught off guard.

"I-I wanted to, to um, to apologize," I stuttered out.

"Whatever for?" he twirled me and I took that moment to take a big breath.

"For acting like a child?" I supplied.

"Even though you were one?" he commented.

"Then for being selfish?"

"After being told what to do most of the time that woman lived in your house? I think I would be a little selfish too," he said. I gave up.

"Then I don't know what to apologize for," I confessed. He smirked.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked. I looked to mother, my sister, than back to Jareth. I nodded and we headed towards the open balconies.

The night air greeted me and I accepted it openly. Jareth leaned against the railing watching me. I then got nervous under his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what to apologize for?" I asked him. He pushed off the railing and came closer. Out of habit I stepped back once. Courage! I held my ground then.

"For not accepting my offer," he said bluntly.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Was he serious. After damaging not only his pride and ego, but also his Labyrinth, he wanted me to apologize for not accepting that offer?

"You heard me," he said as her circled me.

"Wait, the offer you made after I jumped?" I asked. He nodded. I thought for a moment. Then I puffed up. "No." was all I said.

-------------------------------------------

Authoress: I'm leaving it here because that's already five pages

Zoe: CLIFFY!

Jareth: (snore)

Authoress: (looks un-amused) Zoe, get the whip cream and the gag

Zoe: (evil smile)

Authoress: Please review and maybe I wont torture Jareth, and that's a BIG maybe!


	5. Finding My Voice

Authoress: So the reviewers said they wanted justice (shakes whip cream can)

Zoe: So it seems Jareth-

Authoress: That you get a little taste of torture

Jareth: (ties and gagged)

Authoress: Have fun reading

Jareth: MMMMMM

Zoe: Translation- Seeya

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth

Mirror

Finding My Voice

"No," that was my only answer. He seemed to be taken by surprise by this. My wings wrapped in front of me as a kind of barrier. Just in case.

"Why not?" he asked calmly, keeping his anger down.

"Because I refuse to apologize for an offer given to the wrong person," I chose my words carefully.

"Wrong person?" he questioned.

"King Jareth, I was fourteen and I had just gone through am ordeal of great proportions. I had gone through it for my brother," I said.

"You know you wanted that offer, truthfully," he interjected. My blood boiled to it's full height.

"Truthfully?!" I almost yelled, "Hell yeah I wanted to take at it. Then I thought," my voice quieted. "how dare you offer me that over my brother who I had, like a spoilt brat, wished away. I was thinking of myself over him, again." I took a breath, "No, I wont apologize for refusing that offer. For one, I didn't deserve it; second, you shouldn't have offered it in the first place."

He didn't speak, so I curtsied respectively and took my leave. I entered the ballroom again. 'God shall not let you be tempted by something so great,' I thought about that line in the bible. Oh how wrong it seemed.

The night wore on and I spoke with different royals, lords, and ladies. It seemed every topic I came to it had something to do with me being unmarried. This was quite annoying.

"It's your ball, they talk about you," Selena told me when I questioned her about it. Both our wings were gone and we were just milling about together. "They were doing this to me when it was my coming of age ball. That was a nightmare, well, probably because I put dragon's weed in the vampire princess's drink. That was great," she laughed. "She was sick for weeks!"

"And she swore revenge from then on," a haunting voice said from behind me. I turned and was face to face (actually face to chest) with a pale looking black haired man.

"Well look who crawled out of the tomb of a castle," Selena quipped.

"Why Selena, you are looking as lovely as ever," the man said, looking passed me and grinning.

"Yeah, yeah fang butt. Just keep those things," she pointed very impolitely at his two front canines, "Away from my sister and me."

"Ah so this is Princess Sarah," he kissed my hand. "I've heard so much about you, your highness," he lathered on the charm. I didn't buy it.

"That's very nice of you," I said and then leaned back towards Selena, "Could, I don't know, go somewhere else?" I muttered.

"Wish I could sis, but Goblin man AKA Jareth is facing me," she muttered back. I groaned. "Oh my," she said so the two men could hear. "Two women stuck between a vamp and a jerk. Whatever shall we do?' she said dramatically. She laced her fingers with mine so we were back to back.

"Selena?" I asked, uncertain.

"Just think of your room really hard," she said into my ear. She turned so I faced Jareth. He had an amused look on his face and I rolled my eyes. I then closed them and thought hard of my room. "We really must dash," she said, "Goodnight everybody!" Then the word came to my head.

"Mata!" we both shouted and we disappeared.

When I opened my eyes we were standing in my room. Our hands delinked and I staggered to my bed.

"That was great for a beginner," Selena commented. I sent a glare her way then held my head.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was Mata, the Draconian word for 'Flight' or in this case fleeing," she explained. I nodded then groaned.

"Oh God, it was hard facing him," I said out loud. Selena looked to me.

"Who- oh, I know who. Really? It was that hard?" she asked.

"Selena, not everyone has the courage to put a drug in another royal's tea," I told her. She shrugged and snapped her fingers; her outfit changing to a night gown.

"I have to get to bed, I'll see you in the morning Sar-bear," she said with a yawn.

"No one have ever called me that," I told her.

"I did," she said. She changed my clothes too and the dress put itself back in the wardrobe. "When you were born it was the first thing I ever called you." I smiled. I knew I was definitely home.

"Then I'll have to call you Moony, after all Selena was goddess of the moon," I told her.

"That's fine, I like it. Goodnight," she said and disappeared. As soon as her silhouette was gone there was a knock on the door. I knew what that meant. Someone was at the door that I might not want to say goodnight to.

"If your first name starts with a 'J' or you have fangs I'm not opening the door," I said as I stupidly glared at the wooden door.

"Princess, I wanted to wish you a goodnight," I heard the voice of Seth on the other side of the door. My heart softened and I opened the door. Seth stood there holding up a purple flower. I smiled and knelt down on the floor.

"You know what, Seth," I said and took the flower, "you remind me some much of my little brother," I told him. He looked at me curiously. I pulled him into my lap in an awkward hug and I leaned against the door frame.

"What is his name and why isn't he here?" he asked.

"His name is Toby and he's not here because, well, actually I have no idea why he isn't here," I told him putting a finger to my chin in thought. "He's a very special boy in my heart." I said, "And to think, I was about to give him up," I said to no one in particular.

"You almost gave him away?" Seth asked. I looked down at the confused boy.

"Kinda, but it was more like I was being a very selfish person and he was just a poor bystander I happen to take my anger out on," I said. I noticed Seth's eyes drooping. With a wave a burgundy blanket draped itself over his shoulders. "You should go to sleep now," I whispered.

"But I want you to tell me a story," he said with a yawn. He had perfect timing. Jareth was walking down the hallway. I looked back into my room. "Jax, honey, do you know where Seth's room is?" I asked quietly. Jax nodded and started flying towards me.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy," I began, Jax flew out in front of me. I started walking. I was heading in Jareth's direction. He stopped and looked at me. I just continued my story, "Let's let his name be a mystery." The boy in my arms giggled. Jareth started walking beside me in quiet understanding. "He was very playful and he loved his dragons. One day he was skipping through the fields and he stumbled across a maze a giant proportions," I said and tried to avoid Jareth's arching eyebrow. Seth looked to Jareth.

"The maze didn't look that hard. In fact it looked to be a piece of cake to the boy," I said slyly. "So he began his journey through the Labyrinth. He didn't have any time limit or challenge, he was just enjoying the scenery. He met some new friends on the way and they followed him to the end. The boy finally reached the end. When he looked around he realized he had become a man. You see, he was having so much fun he lost track of time. His friends didn't seem to notice," Seth looked up at me worried.

"The man began sobbing about losing his childhood. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the eyes of a beautiful maiden. 'Why do you cry,' she asked him. 'I have lost most of my life,' the man replied. The woman smiled, 'Now why would you say that? You are very handsome and I believe you had a wonderful adventure. You call that lost? No, it's all in here,' the girl said pointing to his head, 'Like a very good book,'" I smiled to myself, then I blushed when I realized Jareth was watching me.

"You grow up. It's part of life. All you have to do is keep your memories. Then everything will play back like a very good book," I finished.

"So what happened to the man and maiden," Seth asked with a yawn.

"Well, I imagine they lived happily ever after," I said. We reached Seth's room and I opened his door. The room was decorated with light blues and reds. There was various toys strewn about. I set him on his bed. Flicking my wrist again the blanket was gone. I tucked him into his own bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Seth," I said closing his door.

"Goodnight, maiden," he said back. I closed his door with a smiled. When I turned to go I ran into air. This surprised me because I thought he was right behind me.

"Goodnight to you too, Jareth," I said to the air, somehow knowing he was watching. I smiled to myself the whole way back to my room.

Authoress: Sorry for the delay guys I was moving

Jareth: looks around room Well it beats the small box of a room you had

Zoe: Got that right

Authoress: YES! stretches I have so much more room!

All: PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Finding my Conscience

Authoress: Hehehe, I don't know which fanfic to update

Zoe: tugs out folder How about this one?

Authoress: looks at name Um, how about later? chucks it

Zoe: This one? hands her another folder

Authoress: Nope! chucks it

Zoe: Well how about this one?

Authoress: PERFECT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. READ MY LIPS !

Mirror

Finding my Conscience

Days seemed to pass like dreams. I was adapting every day. Jax was growing faster. He still had not said anything. I was waiting for him to start talking, hopefully. Selena was as free-spirited as ever.

"Will you inherit the throne, Selena?" I asked one day as I braided her gold hair.

"Yup, and I don't plan on getting married," she said proudly.

"Really? No man in your life? That's gotta be lonely," I joked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, there is one man but-" she paused and she waved her hand. The door shut itself, "But mother doesn't know about him. I'm afraid to tell her," she confessed. I raised one eyebrow.

"And who is this knight in shining armor?" I asked. I tied her hair and she stood up.

"I'll show you," she said and grabbed my hand. She led me down several hallways and out into the garden. She passed a couple groves until she came to the small patch of trees just outside the stables. "Shh," she said and put her fingers over her lips. She peeked out from behind a tree. I peeked out behind her.

A boy, about five inches taller than Selena led a horse out by the reins. His hair was a dusty black and his skin was a tan yellow, showing work in the sun. He wore a tan top and brown breeches. His hair was long and tied back in a black ribbon. He coaxed the horse gently into the gates of the garden, not too far away from us.

"He's cute," I said bluntly. Selena put her hand over my mouth quickly.

"I don't thinks he's much," I heard a masculine voice. We both screamed and whirled around. Jareth stood not two feet away from us.

"JESUS CHRIST JARETH!! PUT A BELL ON YOUR NECK OR SOMETHING!!" Selena seethed. I looked around the tree and noticed the boy coming to investigate, pulling the stallion with him.

"Uh, Selena, we got bigger problems than the Goblin King," I said and pointed behind the tree.

"What problem could be worse than HIM?" Selena pointed to Jareth.

"Good point," I said.

"What is this? Verbal attack day?" Jareth asked, faking hurt.

"Anyway, your boyfriend is coming," I told her. Selena blushed. The boy finally made it to the tree.

"Oh, your majesties, I'm terribly sorry to disturb!" he bowed and apologized. He looked up and smiled to Selena. So, they knew each other.

Jareth opened his mouth to say something. "OK! Jareth and I have business to talk about!" I said quickly and I began to push him towards the center of the gardens again.

"What business?" he asked.

"You know, that business, over there!" I prompted. He finally got a clue.

"Oh, alright, don't rush, princess," he said slyly and stressed the word 'princess'. We finally got far away from the two.

"They look so cute together," I sighed.

"It'll never happen," Jareth said abruptly.

"How would you know? A princess can't fall in love?" I asked.

"No, she can fall in love, just not with a commoner," he supplied.

"Here we go again. I don't know why we say we are better than them. They bleed just like us!" I pointed out.

"Actually, Fae, once achieving Fae-hood, have silver blood," he countered.

"NOT THE POINT!" I yelled, "The point is they may love each other. What would you say if I married a commoner," a emotion flashed across his face, one that I didn't recognize.

"I'd say you fell in love with the wrong person," he said coldly.

"Jareth, why don't you think people are on the same level as you?" I asked softly.

"I do," he said.

"Who then? Who in this great universe is as mighty or powerful as the Great Goblin King?" I asked grandly. He appeared in front of me.

"You," He said simply and bopped a finger on my nose. He turned and started walking back to the castle.

"Wait! Me?! I barely know the Underground!" I argued. "Hell, I'm even just beginning to understand my true magic," I yelled. This got him to stop.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"But, it was funny, I did conjure a crystal one time?" I said. His eyes widened.

"How?" he asked surprised.

"Like this," I said and held out my hand. A perfect, round, clear crystal appeared in my palm. It accidentally rolled out of my hand. Before it the ground I waved my hand upwards. The crystal stopped its descent and floated back to my hand. For a while he said nothing. Then he smiled.

"Just as I had expected," he said and disappeared. My blood boiled. He did again!! I growled and went to my room.

'He's just like a riddle,' I thought to myself.  
'He's very confusing, that's for sure,' my conscience answered back. I frowned.  
'Who asked you?' I asked.  
'No one, but I am you conscience,' it answered. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed.  
'I wish I could understand him for one second,' I fumed.  
'You know what he's really like?' it asked me.  
'What?' I asked rudely.  
'A labyrinth.'

--------------------------------

Authoress: Short I know, but I have to make this quick. I'm sorry I've been busy lately.

Zoe: Blame it on Vacation

Authoress: Exactly, but anyway, please review!


End file.
